Un ángel en un youkai
by Atori-chan
Summary: La época Sengoku no es una vida tan pacífica y eso lo sabe Rin desde el momento en que fue testigo de la muerte de su familia y la dura vida sufrida después. Solo un youkai es su última esperanza de tener una vida feliz.


**Un ángel en un youkai**

_by: Atori_

_-Oneshoot-_

* * *

Sangre, ahora solo había sangre en el lugar. Mi cuerpo apenas se movía, se negaba a obedecer. Ahí estaba yo plantada como una estatua viendo y observando la peor escena de mi corta vida.

Mis padres con sangre por todo su cuerpo, sus cabezas arrancadas de sus cuerpos, y ahí enfrente mía aquellos bandidos, humanos, habían matado sin piedad alguna a mis padres sin razón aparente.

Yo había estado ahí, viéndolo todo desde el principio. Antes cuando el ambiente de mi casa era tranquilo y acogedor, celebrando lo que sería mi séptimo cumpleaños, se convirtió en una pesadilla al ver llegar unos hombres con armaduras, espadas, lanzas todo material que fuese filósofo y mortal. El cabecilla con una sonrisa siniestra se había acercado a nosotros y mi madre no había tardado nada en abrazarme protectoramente. Aquellos hombres mientras tanto, arrasaban con todo lo que habían en nuestra pequeña casa y disfrutando de la comida que había sido preparada por mi cumpleaños.

De pronto escuché un grito, el de mi madre y la miré donde tenía un rostro horrorizado. Y ahí delante mía, y lo que nunca podré olvidar fue las dos partes de mi padre separadas entre sí por aquella espada.

Me quedé quieta, sin palabras. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien muerto, y tenía que ser mi padre. Él. Aquel hombre tan bueno y cariñoso que en las noches de luna me contaba historias y me protegía. Y ahora estaba muerto.

Sentí como mi cuerpo no respondía. No sentía nada. Ni el aire. Ni siquiera sabía si respiraba. Ni siquiera los brazos de mi madre. Nada.

Desperté de improvisto al notar como alguien me había cogido alejándome de aquel lugar. Y entonces, otra imagen quedó grabada en mí. La de mi madre medio desnuda y su cuerpo como el de mi padre.

Aquellos hombres, al ver que alguien me había rescatado, mi hermano, cogieron sus arcos y flechas y a pesar de la noche lograron dar con su objetivo. El rostro de mi hermano se descompuso y la carrera fue disminuyendo. Finalmente sin poder aguantar más, cayó de rodillas donde sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca.

-huye... Rin...

El sonido de las pisadas de aquellos bandidos se escuchaba con más claridad y retrocedí un paso no sin antes mirar a mi hermano, aquel que me había salvado de una muerte segura, quién ahora me miraba con una sonrisa afable.

Haciéndole caso, me refugié entre los arbustos escuchando los gritos de mi hermano. Me tapé los oídos tratando de entender porque lo hacían sufrir de esa manera y sin comprender porque ellos que eran humanos.

Minutos después todo fue silencio. Me destapé los oídos y volví a lo que era mi hogar.

Mi casa ahora ya solo era cenizas. Los jardines cultivados con tanto amor y cariño habían sido arrasados. Y los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres y mi hermano tirados ahí en el suelo, como si lo hubiesen hecho a propósito de lo que esos hombres pudiesen llegar a ser tan crueles como un youkai.

¿Youkai?

Recordaba que me habían contado que esos seres eran monstruos sin corazón, incapaces de sentir piedad por los humanos. Pero, lo que esos hombres habían hecho, se asemejaba a aquellos seres sobrenaturales.

Fue entonces cuando descubrí que existían humanos buenos y humanos malvados.

Escuché pisadas a mis espaldas, y sin temor alguno me volví para descubrir si uno de aquellos bandidos había regresado para acabar conmigo. Ya poco me importaba. Estaba sola y no tenía a nadie.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a un grupo de aldeanos que miraban a mi familia y luego a mí curiosos.

-¿qué es lo que ha pasado pequeña? –me preguntó uno de ellos.

Yo no contesté, solo agaché la cabeza incapaz de mostrar tristeza o angustia.

-pobre, debió de ver como mataban a su familia y quedó impresionada... –supuso un aldeano.

Si pudiera mi vista se agachó más. Pero había algo extraño y es que por más que quisiera no podía llorar por la pérdida de mis padres y de mi hermano que me sacó de aquel lugar para salvarme la vida. ¿Por qué las lágrimas no acudían a mi rostro¿Acaso no era una humana como otra cualquiera?

-seguramente fueron esos miserables youkais...

Yo levanté la vista de inmediato y tiré de la manga de aquel hombre negando con la cabeza. Tratando de hacerle entender que estaba equivocado.

-¿no fueron youkais¿No me digas que fueron humanos? –me preguntó él mismo, por lo que asentí.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos con la niña? –preguntó otro- aquí sola de seguro que morirá...

Lo cierto es que poco me importa. No tengo ya a nadie.

-creo recordar que hay una pequeña choza en las fronteras de nuestra aldea, que se quede allí...

Vi a aquellos aldeanos donde me daban un lugar, a mí, a una niña que se había quedado huérfana a sus siete años y además sin ganas de hablar.

-¿cómo te llamas? –me dijo el mismo aldeano.

Yo lo miré y sin saber como hacerle saber mi nombre, busqué por todos lados tratando de buscar algo para hacérselo saber. Miré el suelo y me agaché donde con mi dedo escribí mi nombre.

-¿Rin? Está bien... –dijo como si no le gustase el nombre que mi madre me había puesto con todo su cariño por lo que me entristecí- te vendrás con nosotros...

Eso ya me sonó como una orden y por un momento, empecé a reconsiderar si quedarme y morir en las tierras donde había nacido, al lado de mis padres, o por otra parte irme con aquella gente desconocida.

No me dieron tiempo a elegir pues mi mano estaba siendo tirada por una mano grande llena de costras. Sentí un estremecimiento por toda mi piel y quise soltarme de aquel hombre, pero eso provocó que me cogiera con más fuerza, apretándome imaginando el rojizo en ese lugar.

Di una última mirada hacia atrás donde mis padres y mi hermano seguían yacidos en el suelo, alimento para cualquier youkai que se pasara por allí o quizás para algún animal. Me deprimí toda al ver como sus cuerpos no recibían un entierro adecuado.

---

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que había iniciado una nueva vida en esta aldea. La verdad es que no soy muy feliz. Aún a pesar de haber perdido mi voz, he tratado de ser como ellos quieren. Me he procurado alimento por mi cuenta, me mantengo limpia y mantengo limpia mi pequeño hogar si se le puede llamar así. Si se comparaban con las demás, aquellas cabañas parecían palacios. Yo tenía que contentarme con un especie de rincón bastante apretujado. Y de verdad que no me habría importado tener esa pequeña casita, pero claro, yo ignoraba que tenía que procurarme alimento no de sus ríos, sino del bosque. Ni siquiera podía tomar agua de aquel pueblo, por lo que me iba a un riachuelo bastante apartado y traía el agua para toda la semana y así no tener que ir todos los días. También aprovechaba esos días que iba para asearme. Estaba en medio del bosque y nadie pasaba por allí, eso me daba tiempo para disfrutar del baño mientras lavaba y dejaba secar mi único kimono que poseía desde lo sucedido.

Por otra parte, la convivencia se enfrió en aquel lugar y dio paso a la hostilidad sin saber porque. Yo aún siendo muda, intenté que me aceptaran como una de ellos. Primero me acerqué a los niños del pueblo con una sonrisa tratando de amigarme, pero lo único que había conseguido es que me miraran raro y la ignorancia. Lo intenté no sé cuantas veces, pero fue inútil.

Traté de ganarme la simpatía de las mujeres pero me miraban con furia y me apartaban bruscamente con insultos nada agradables y palabras donde me decían que no me acercara a sus hijos por temor a que les contagiara algo de mí.

Los aldeanos que me habían rescatado comenzaron a mirarme también con malos ojos y si había algún robo de sus reservas o cultivos me echaban las culpas y me golpeaban aprovechándose de mi cuerpo débil. Pero a pesar del dolor, las lágrimas nunca salían a flote. Ni siquiera me quejaba. Supongo que si había perdido a mis padres sin haber derramado lágrimas aquello que sentía no era verdadero dolor.

Un día, después de haber recibido una dosis de golpes me encontraba en mi segundo refugio, el bosque, donde ahí me sentía tranquila y sin que nadie me molestara.

Miré al cielo donde la tarde caía, buena hora para regresar a aquel lugar llamado hogar. De pronto divisé una extraña luz y como aterrizaba a una corta distancia donde yo me encontraba. Guiada por mi curiosidad, me adentré más de lo habitual en aquel espeso bosque. Con prudencia asomé mi cabeza sin que notara mi presencia. Era un humano.

Que equivocada estaba.

Había notado mi presencia y no era un humano sino un youkai. Lo supe cuando intentó asustarme. Mi primer impulso era el de huir de él, pero estaba muy malherido y por muy youkai que fuera no podía dejarlo así.

Sin perder un segundo di media vuelta para coger agua del riachuelo donde siempre iba. Regresé con aquel youkai de vestimenta blanca y cabello igual dándole un aspecto que consideraba elegante, y se la dejé a un lado. Volví a marcharme para ir por algo de comer pensando que tendría hambre.

Al regresar observé con curiosidad que el agua seguía en el mismo lugar y él seguía en la misma posición. Le dejé la comida al lado del agua y me fui. Pero me detuve al escuchar por primera vez sus palabras donde me decía que detestaba la comida de los humanos. No pude evitar sentir cierta desilusión.

Esa misma noche estaba haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho, coger los peces de la reserva. Al ayudarle y cogerle alimento para aquel youkai, me había olvidado completamente de mí y de mis necesidades.

El agua estaba helada y conseguir un pez no era tan sencillo cuando sentía como se me calaban los huesos. Finalmente un pez llegó a mis manos, pero en ese mismo momento, los aldeanos me pescaron con las manos en la masa. Con eso corroboraron su teoría de que yo era la ladrona. Como era de esperar me golpearon, pero al tener el cuerpo congelado debido al agua, no pude sentir nada de nada. Ni siquiera la fuerte bofetada que llegó parar a mi rostro donde sentí como se me caía uno de mis dientes y la deformación.

---

Al día siguiente, me desperté muy temprano para llevarle algo de comer a aquel youkai. Segura que debía estar hambriento, pero él odiaba la comida de los humanos, así que ¿qué podría llevarle?

Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que me preocupe tanto por un youkai y no por mi estado que desde luego era lamentable. Pero bueno, después de todo solo son heridas que quizás algún día cicatrizarían. De todas maneras, no le importaba a nadie.

Salí de mi rincón olvidándome de mis heridas y pensando que come un youkai. Carne humana sin duda, pero él no parecía, de lo contrario ya me habría comido ayer si quisiera. Un pequeño animalito cruzó por mi camino y una sonrisa adornó mi rostro.

Tras haber hecho mi pequeña caza, que había sido demasiado dificultosa para mí, llegué a donde estaba aquel youkai con un ratón y un lagarto muertos. (NA: en esto me basé del manga) No era la gran cosa, pero era algo, y eso los humanos no los comíamos de ninguna de las maneras.

Pero él antes de que llegara donde se encontraba me dijo secamente que no quería. Intenté que al menos comiera algo, de verdad que no podía estar ahí sin comer nada, me producía lástima. Pero él nuevamente dijo que no.

Era inútil.

Cuando creía mis esperanzas muertas, fue cuando él, un youkai, un ser supuestamente sin piedad ni corazón, había preguntado por mi estado. Me acordé que mi rostro estaba lleno de heridas a causa de la golpiza, pero la sorpresa que tenía encima era mayor que otra cosa. Le importaba a alguien.

Notó mi silencio y que no podía hablar y comprendió como me sentía. Era extraño. Y la forma en que después me había mirado, casi tiernamente, me hizo sentir feliz. Puede que los youkais sean seres despiadados sin corazón, pero algo me decía que él era diferente a los demás.

Regresé a mi hogar, alegremente no como el resto de días que llevaba aquí. Al llegar a mi pequeño rincón vi a otro youkai y no sé porque, pero éste sí me produjo miedo.

Luego lo que sucedió después pasó a cámara rápida.

Primero fue la llegada de lobos, muchos lobos...

Aquel youkai huyendo por el río...

A un hombre que había aparecido con aquellos animales y que producía pánico en el youkai...

A ese youkai muerto a manos de aquel hombre donde me di cuenta que era un youkai...

A los aldeanos atacados por los lobos...

Sangre.

Sangre nuevamente.

La pesadilla del día en que mis padres habían asesinado volvía a mi mente.

Escuché gruñidos y vi como esos lobos me miraban fijamente. Presa fácil suya. Alimento para ellos.

En un pasado me habría resignado esperando la muerte.

Pero ahora.

Ahora...

Ahora quería vivir.

No sé porque.

Así que no tardé en correr.

Salí de la aldea, pero los lobos seguían persiguiéndome. Incluso aunque fuera una pequeña carne para ellos, no se iban a privar de su alimento, mi carne humana.

Tenía miedo.

Presentía muy cerca mi muerte.

Atravesé el bosque.

En mi mente apareció aquel youkai.

Anhelaba verle al menos una vez más.

Haberle dado las gracias por haberse preocupado por mí.

Una rama hizo que tropezara y me cayera.

Mi final había llegado.

Me volteé y lo último que vi fueron aquellos lobos abalanzándose sobre mí.

---

Abrí mis ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Solo veo la nada. No entendía que es lo que pasaba. Una masa de humo se concentró en un lugar específico y entonces vi a mis padres y a mi hermano mayor quienes me sonreían.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de mis ojos salieron lágrimas, lágrimas de emoción de poder volver a verles.

-papá... mamá... oni-chan...

-mi pequeña... por fin podremos volver estar juntos... –dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-vamos hermanita, ven...

Entonces un pensamiento surgió en mi cabeza. Si veía a mis padres eso quería decir que yo también estaba muerta.

-vamos hija, ven con nosotros... vendrás a un mundo mejor donde no existe la violencia... –me dijo mi padre cariñosamente extendiendo su mano.

¿Un lugar donde no existe la violencia? El paraíso solo puede ser.

Un lugar divino y sagrado.

Celestial.

Di un paso y fui acercando mi mano, pero de pronto apareció una luz a mis espaldas. Me volteé para verla y me cegó por completo. La luz se hacía cada vez más y más intensa y se acercaba a mí.

-Rin... –dijo la voz de mi madre desesperada.

Me volteé a ellos donde se alejaban de mí.

-¡PAPÁ¡MAMÁ¡ONI-CHAN! –exclamé con fuerza al ver como desaparecían en la distancia y entonces sentí algo cálido rodeando mi ser- ¿qué es esto?

---

Sentí como si despertara de un sueño letargo como de esos cuentos que solía contar mi madre donde la princesa despertaba del beso de su príncipe amado. Vi la luz del día, calor en mi cuerpo y la silueta de lo que parecía un ángel.

Una voz que no provenía de él, me hizo ver que estaba en brazos de aquel youkai que había ayudado, aquel hombre de vestimenta blanca.

No comprendía como.

Le miraba fijamente donde él a su vez me miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y hasta curiosidad.

Capté palabras sueltas de aquella otra voz que decía que me había revivido.

Eso me dejó sin palabras.

Aquel youkai que llamaban Sesshomaru se puso de pié mirándome un rato más y sin decir ni una palabra se dio la vuelta abandonando incluso a lo que me parecía su sirviente.

Yo no podía estar otra cosa que consternada.

Él me había revivido.

¿Realmente le importaba?

No lo sé.

Lo único que sé es que quiero estar con él. No me importa que sea youkai. Él me inspira confianza y seguridad. Sin importarme lo que me dirán, su rechazo, seguí sus pasos dejando al otro youkai en el lugar quién había comenzado a lamentarse.

---

Ya no sé cuanto habíamos caminado con el silencio en el lugar por lo que me empezaba a intimidar. El pequeño youkai había apurado el paso hasta situarse al lado de aquel ser llamado Sesshomaru y me miraba con extrañeza como si fuera raro que les siguiera.

Supongo que en el fondo es raro.

Yo solo soy una niña humana, y ellos unos youkais, aunque de algo estaba segura, Sesshomaru no era un youkai cualquiera si fue capaz de revivirme con sus poderes. Lo cierto es que me entraba la curiosidad de cómo lo había hecho y lo más importante¿por qué?

Su paso se detuvo y contemplé una especie de caballo dormitando en un claro el cual se enderezó al ver al ser que me había salvado. Me fijé en el animal, que a diferencia de un caballo normal era color verde donde su cuerpo estaba cubierto por escamas. Una gran cola de lagarto. Ojos grandes amarillos parecidos a los de un reptil. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era que tenía dos cabezas. No tardé en darme cuenta que ese animal era también un youkai.

El animal se levantó y caminó hacia Sesshomaru quién le acarició una de sus cabezas por lo que dejó escapar un ronroneo.

Yo solo estaba ahí parada, contemplando aquello sin decir una palabra con la mirada del pequeño youkai donde podía percibir que no se encontraba a gusto conmigo. Agaché la cabeza deprimida comprendiendo como debería sentirse.

Era normal.

Lo entendía.

Si hasta los humanos no me apreciaban y no entendía el porque. Empezaba a pensar si tendría algún defecto.

Tenía que resignarme.

Una mano pálida se puso ante mis ojos con algo en ellas. Confusa levanté la vista mirando a Sesshomaru donde me tendía las riendas de aquel caballo youkai.

-si quieres venir con nosotros, te ocuparás de alimentarlo y cuidarlo... su nombre es Ah-hun... –me dijo dejando las riendas sobre mis manos.

-pe... pero... pero Sesshomaru-sama... –empezó el pequeño demonio incrédulo- yo puedo ocuparme de Ah-hun... no hay necesidad que lo haga una odiosa humana insignificante.

¿Odiosa humana?

¿Insignificante?

Sí.

Palabras crueles, pero ciertas.

Escuché un golpe seco y asombrada vi como aquel pequeño youkai estaba tirado en el suelo y al lado una pequeña roca.

Miré las riendas que estaban en mis manos y luego al youkai que se acercaba a mí y una de sus cabezas empezó a frotarse contra mi mejilla y no pude evitar reírme por las cosquillas que me provocaba. Y sin miedo me abracé a ese animal youkai.

-Jaken...

-¿sí Sesshomaru-sama?

-ve a alguna aldea humana y consigue un kimono adecuado para la niña...

-¿eh?

Yo dejé mi atención en aquella mascota y como el pequeño youkai verde miré a Sesshomaru al escuchar aquella orden. Me dejaba estar con ellos, me daban ropa y solo a cambio tenía que cuidar del caballo youkai que parecía apreciarme.

No me lo creía.

Era la primera vez que sentía tanta amabilidad por parte de alguien.

Ni siquiera los pueblerinos que me habían acogido me habían dado ropa usada que no les sirviera para no tener que ir siempre con la misma muda.

-¿estás sordo o qué sapo inútil? –lanzándole una mirada gélida.

-ah... ah... ahora mismo voy... –dijo aquel pequeño con un manojo de nervios encima y saliendo corriendo.

Sesshomaru volvió a mirarme inexpresivamente.

-si mal no me equivoco tenseiga es una espada curativa y que salva vidas... –dijo más para sí que para mí- así que ahora ya puedes hablar sin problemas... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

¿Mi nombre?

Ahora podía decirlo sin tener que escribirlo en el suelo.

Pero... pero... era un nombre que a la gente les disgustaba.

-¿no tienes nombre? –me preguntó impaciente por saber mi respuesta.

-R... R... Rin... –contesté algo avergonzada.

-de acuerdo... ¿y quieres venir conmigo? –me preguntó con un ligero matiz de ironía. Como si aquello fuera una broma.

Me quedé en silencio sin saber que responderle. Quería decirle que sí, pero su actitud me daba que pensar que él no querría estar a mi lado.

-s... s... sí... –contesté finalmente.

-Rin... –llamándome por mi nombre por lo que me sorprendí- has de saber que odio, detesto, aborrezco a los humanos... –bajé la vista con la idea de que sintiera eso por mí también- pero contigo haré una excepción, siempre y cuando no me molestes... serás obediente y cumplirás mis ordenes... de lo contrario, te abandonaré y no importa el lugar... ¿entendido?

-sí... –tragando saliva ante la dura vida que me esperaba- Sesshomaru-sama...

Él asintió complacido y justo en ese momento llegaba Jaken con un kimono negro y obi fucsia.

-Sesshomaru-sama aquí está...

Lo observé y al decir verdad no me gustaba demasiado, pero en fin, el pensar que ese pequeño youkai había ido a una aldea de humanos a propósito para un kimono para mí se agradecía.

Abrí los ojos como platos al ver que Sesshomaru-sama había cambiado su manía de tirar piedras contra aquel llamado Jaken y le había golpeado directamente fuerte y sonoramente.

-ay... pero... ¿por qué? –se lamentaba Jaken sin comprender a que venía aquello.

Yo tampoco comprendía porque le había pegado, a no ser que él se diera cuenta que ese atuendo no iba conmigo.

Imposible.

-Rin monta en Ah-hun...

-¿Rin? –repitió Jaken levantándose con la ayuda de su báculo. Me miró- ¿así es cómo te llamas?

-s... sí... –intentando montar en Ah-hun pero me era difícil. Él era demasiado alto para mi corta estatura.

Ah-hun dándose cuenta se sentó para que me fuera más fácil y a su manera me ayudaba a montar con una de sus cabezas. Aún así era inútil.

Me esforzaba todo cuanto podía por subir en el youkai. A mis espaldas pude sentir como Jaken se reía de mí por lo que me sonrojé de vergüenza al estar haciendo el ridículo y las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos.

-los débiles son los que más problemas dan... –escuché la voz de Sesshomaru fría como el acero.

Fue entonces cuando me acordé de la advertencia que me había dado cuando me permitió quedar a su lado.

_-"no quiero que me causes problemas"_

Si era débil sería un problema y entonces no podría estar con él y me dejaría tirada no importara el lugar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Haciendo acopo de toda mi fuerza logré subir en el youkai aunque jadeando, como si hubiese hecho el mayor esfuerzo de toda mi vida.

Creo que una sonrisa adornó mis labios. Miré a Jaken que tenía los ojos cerrados enfurecido y luego a Sesshomaru donde por un momento, solo un momento me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-en marcha... –ordenó.

Ah-hun se alzó sobre los cielos y cogí las riendas con fuerza temiendo caer.

---

Volamos durante mucho tiempo. Las palabras fueron nulas en nuestro viaje. Temía decir algo inapropiado y que me dejasen tirada. Aunque interiormente tenía ganas de preguntarles muchas cosas. Especialmente a Sesshomaru-sama.

-Sesshomaru-sama¿por qué volvemos a palacio? –preguntó el pequeño sapo quién estaba a lomos suya.

Yo ante esa pregunta me giré a ver al ser llamado Jaken con rostro asombrado.

¿Había entendido bien¿Dijo palacio?

Y ahí delante mía apareció un majestuoso castillo oriental tétrico y precioso al mismo tiempo. La fachada era negra mientras que el tejado azul oscuro y habían estatuillas de demonios que se asemejaban a las de ¿un perro?

Ah-hun junto a Sesshomaru-sama aterrizaron delante de aquel castillo y admiré más impresionada lo que era ese lugar. No había luz, solo oscuridad y sombra. Todo era tierra alrededor del castillo, ni una pizca de vegetación.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por el lugar y un conjunto de youkais salieron de la puerta principal nerviosos y alterados pero se pararon en seco fijando sus miradas en mí por lo que me estremecí y empecé a temblar de miedo. Sus miradas eran casi de asco y reproche, como la de los humanos que no me apreciaban. En ningún lugar iba a ser bien recibida. Ahora sí que deseaba volver a donde estaba, en el paraíso.

Un haz de luz pasó por los pies de aquellos youkais haciendo que retrasaran sus posiciones y miraran a Sesshomaru-sama con sudor y agitación. Yo me giré hacia él donde de su mano había salido aquel especie de látigo.

-¿es así como recibís a vuestro príncipe? –dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Yo estaba de piedra.

¿Príncipe?

Él era el señor de este castillo.

Entonces no era un youkai cualquiera.

Y a juzgar el miedo que tenían todos los youkais incluido el llamado Jaken podría deducir que su fuerza debía ser impresionante.

-Jaken ve y encárgate de Ah-hun... partiremos mañana por la mañana...

-sí amo... –contestó cogiendo las riendas del caballo.

Pero, un momento¿qué no era yo la que se iba a ocupar del caballo youkai¿Acaso fue una trampa para atraerme a este lugar y ser comida de estos youkais? Empezaba a asustarme.

-Rin, sígueme... –dijo Sesshomaru con voz neutral.

Yo levanté la cabeza viendo como él ya había emprendido la marcha en un camino que los youkais le habían hecho y que ahora se encontraban en el suelo con una reverencia en señal de respeto. Y yo... yo dudaba si pasar también por ese camino.

-Rin... –me llamó por segunda vez sin haberse detenido.

Con algo de temor fui andando pero observando de reojo a aquellos youkais que seguían en la misma posición. Pero tenía en mente, que si bajara la guardia saltarían para atacarme como aquellos lobos.

¿Lobos?

Me paré y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al recordar aquel momento.

Y no solo aquel.

La primera muerte que había visto, la de mi padre.

El ver a mi madre muerta con rostro horrorizado.

Los gritos de mi hermano cuando lo habían torturado.

La sangre.

Todo se juntaba en mi mente.

Caí de rodillas, cerré los ojos y me tapé los oídos tratando que aquellas imágenes se me fueran de la cabeza y procurar no escuchar esos gritos desgarradores.

¿Por qué no se iban?

¿Por qué aparecían?

Sentí algo o alguien zarandeándome los hombros.

-¡no! –intentando librarme de quién me zarandeaba.

-¡Rin! –dijo la voz imperante de Sesshomaru por lo que abrí mis ojos asustada, viéndole a él borrosamente enfrente mía a mi altura.

Sentía mi cuerpo temblar y a todos esos youkais mirándome extraño por mi comportamiento y a uno en el suelo quién me miraba confuso.

-Rin... –dijo nuevamente Sesshomaru pero con suavidad tendiéndome la mano.

Yo la miré donde me recordaba a aquella época en la que los aldeanos me habían llevado a su lugar arrastrándome, a ser la culpable de los robos. A buscar a alguien quién poder echarle las culpas de lo que sucedía. A tener a alguien con quién meterse.

-Rin... –me llamó por tercera vez en sin abandonar la posición.

Con algo de miedo me acerqué a él. Lentamente e insegura fui levantando mi mano. A medio camino me detuve. Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos pero a la vez tranquilizadores. Mi mano volvió a seguir su camino hasta hacer contacto con su garra sintiéndola fría pero... pero... también sentía algo más... ternura...

Aquellos pensamientos que me habían asaltado se fueron como si él, Sesshomaru-sama entrara en mi mente eliminando aquellas pesadillas.

Ligeramente apreté mi mano y me coloqué a su lado para reiniciar la marcha donde ahora iba a su lado con una sonrisa a lo que era mi nuevo hogar.

Entramos a la mansión y al ver lo que había en el interior me dio más miedo por lo que me pegué más a Sesshomaru viendo ahí un largo pasillo llena de estatuas de demonios.

-Rin solo son piedras... –me dijo Sesshomaru-sama.

-ssí...

No creo que pueda aguantar mucho con ellos si ando asustándome cada dos por tres. Eso significaría volver a una aldea de humanos y no quiero eso. No quiero volver a aquel infierno donde era marginada y me trataban mal.

Tras caminar por aquel largo pasillo, nos adentramos en una habitación sin puerta ni nada donde veía una escalera como de caracol con antorchas en pared como única luz. Subimos por esas escaleras que me parecieron eternas hasta llegar arriba de todo donde había una puerta de caoba. Sesshomaru-sama soltó mi mano, pero yo más que nada, me pegué a él. Abrió aquella puerta donde pude apreciar que era una habitación... la suya podría ser.

Dentro pude ver que su cuarto era algo diferente a la decoración que había por los pasillos y el exterior. Era grande de color blanco, todo muy limpio. En sí, era una habitación muy sencilla. El único adorno era el de un cuadro con una hermosa imagen de una mujer en ella. Tenía el cabello largo platinado como Sesshomaru-sama, ojos azules como el cielo y una luna en cuarto menguante color amarilla incrustada en su frente. Su aspecto era muy elegante, portaba un kimono blanco y azul casi igual al de Sesshomaru con flores de sakura amarillos.

-toma... –me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me giré para verle y ahí vi un kimono a mi medida de manga larga a cuadros amarillo y naranja y obi verde.

-¿es... es para mí? –pregunté incrédula.

-deberás ponerte un atuendo más abrigado cuando partamos... –me dijo como respuesta a mi pregunta y haciéndome saber que yo también iría con ellos mañana en aquel viaje por lo que me tranquilicé de saber que seguí con él- cuando te hayas vestido baja a comer algo y después descansa... nos espera un largo viaje...

-ah... esto... Sesshomaru-sama... yo... esto... ¿dónde... dónde voy a dormir?

-aquí.

-pero... ¿no es su habitación? –pregunté de inmediato.

-ve a vestirte y a comer algo... estás muy debilitada y necesitas fuerzas... –saliendo de la habitación dejándome a mí sola en ese lugar.

---

Después de cambiarme había bajado a comer donde me habían mirado como asombrados, aunque lo cierto es que yo también estaba sorprendida porque en esos momentos me trataban con respeto.

Tras haber comido había vuelto a la habitación de Sesshomaru-sama donde él ya se encontraba allí sentado en un rincón durmiendo apaciblemente como cuando me lo encontré por primera vez, pero a diferencia que ahora ya no tenía heridas y portaba un yukata limpio y nuevo.

-deja de mirarme tan fijamente... –me dijo con su voz autoritaria haciéndome sobresaltar en el sitio por el susto.

Desde luego aquel youkai era una caja de sorpresas. Nunca andaba con la guardia baja. Eso me tranquilizaba.

-¿has comido suficiente?

-eh... sí... muchas gracias por su hospitalidad...

-ya sabes que lo único que tienes que hacer es el cuidado de Ah-hun... hoy se ha ocupado Jaken porque tú no estabas en condiciones...

-entendido...

-ahora acuéstate y descansa...

-bien...

Yo hice lo mandado pero sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, preguntándome si iba a pasar así toda la noche y eso me hacía sentir mal. Yo, una simple niña estaba durmiendo en "su" habitación, en "su" cama y él, el señor de este castillo, lo hacía en un rincón de su habitación.

Poco a poco el cansancio me fue venciendo y mis ojos aunque quisiera tenerlos abiertos se negaban. Finalmente no pude más y cerré mis ojos entrando al mundo de Morfeo.

---

¿Dónde estaba?

Todo está muy oscuro.

No veo nada.

¿Qué es eso?

Relinchos de caballos.

Voces de hombres en busca de diversión.

Una imagen aparece frente a mis ojos y me quedo de hielo.

Aquel día.

Aquel fatídico día.

Aquellos hombres adentrándose en mi casa.

La imagen desaparece.

Una silueta. Mi padre.

Otra silueta detrás de él.

No.

No quiero verla.

Cierro mis ojos pero incluso está ahí y lo veo.

¡Basta!

Mi madre.

¡Basta por favor!

No quiero ver lo que le hacen...

¿Por qué?

Mi hermano...

Lo suplico... quiero salir de aquí...

Esos gritos... nuevamente...

Dejadlo en paz...

Quiero irme de aquí...

Sesshomaru-sama... ¿dónde estás?

Tengo miedo...

Papá...

Mamá...

Oni-san...

_-Rin... ¡Rin! _

Papá...

Mamá...

Oni-san...

¡Basta!

_-¡Rin!_

No quiero veros ahorcados...

_-¡Rin!_

¿Por qué no se me va esta imagen de la cabeza?

¿Por qué!

---

Un golpe fue a parar al lado derecho de mi cara y despierto encontrándome con Sesshomaru-sama y su garra estirada. Yo por mi parte siento mis mejillas húmedas, el dolor no lo siento, pero inconscientemente llevo una mano a la zona dolorida.

Él me mira con expresión dura, pero yo ahora ya no puedo evitar las lágrimas en mis ojos... lloraba... lloraba por la muerte de mis padres y de mi hermano.

Sin más ni más, me eché a sus brazos descargando todo el llanto que tenía acumulado, aferrándome a sus ropas.

-ellos... ellos... los odio... no quiero... tengo miedo...

Lloré y lloré como nunca en mi vida.

Estaba tan asustada.

Entonces me sorprendí como él había empezado a acariciar mi melena con cierta ternura. Le miré donde seguía con su mirada dura.

-Rin estando conmigo no tienes porque tener miedo...

-es que... no... no puedo... no puedo evitarlo... todavía me acuerdo... no lo he olvidado...

-¿el qué? cuéntamelo...

-yo... verá... –bajando la vista con tristeza- cuando iba a celebrar mi séptimo cumpleaños, unos bandidos vinieron y mataron a mis padres y a mi hermano mayor cruelmente... –sentía escozor en mis ojos- era la primera vez que veía morir a alguien... y la primera persona había sido mi padre... mi hermano me salvó, pero... pero... no pudo escapar como yo... y lo torturaron... y... y cuando regresé... mis padres y mi hermano estaban tirados... mi casa ardiendo...

-¿qué pasó después de eso?

-unos... unos aldeanos llegaron y me acogieron en su villa... en un pequeño lugar en las fronteras... pero todos me marginaban... y... si había robos me echaban las culpas pegándome... era horrible vivir allí... y comprendí que los humanos son malos... por eso no quiero volver con ellos... quiero quedarme aquí con usted... y si por alguna razón me abandona por favor le pido que me mate para no vivir con este sufrimiento...

-nunca voy a hacer eso... –dijo inexpresivamente dejándome confundida si se refería a nunca abandonarme o a no matarme.

-Sesshomaru-sama...

-dime...

-¿puedo dormir con usted¿Así en su regazo?

-haz lo que quieras... –fue su respuesta.

Yo me sentí feliz y me acomodé mejor en él. Noté como me abrigaba con eso tan blandito que tenía sobre su hombro.

A pesar de estar cómoda y relajada, no sentía sueño, todo lo contrario, me encontraba completamente despierta con un millón de preguntas que hacerle.

-Sesshomaru-sama...

-¿qué? –me dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-cuando llegamos todos se asustaron por usted¿por qué?

-porque soy el youkai más poderoso de estas regiones...

-¿y es cierto que es un príncipe?

-sí...

-¿y qué clase de animal youkai es?

-perro...

-¿y es cierto que suelen adoptar una segunda forma más poderosa?

-sí...

-¿tiene familia?

Noté como su cuerpo se tensaba y fruncía el entrecejo ligeramente aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama?

-duerme... –dijo con un ligero matiz de molestia.

-solo una pregunta más... la mujer que aparece en el retrato de esta habitación¿es su madre?

Los segundos pasaron y Sesshomaru-sama seguía inmutable y yo paciente a la espera de una respuesta que nunca llegaba.

Resignada me acomodé en él viendo que no conseguía nada.

-no... –dijo de pronto.

Al escuhar su negación me volví a mirarle donde había abierto los ojos y me miraba fijamente y luego al retrato.

-era mi hermana mayor... –dijo con una mirada que reflejaba la nostalgia- ella era una inuyoukai muy poderosa... y la heredera de estas regiones... yo la admiraba... desgraciadamente pereció en una batalla... a manos de los humanos... mi padre podría haberla revivido como yo hice contigo, pero... esos malditos se encargaron de quemarla para que no pudiera hacerlo... tenían miedo del poder de mi hermana... –dijo con odio.

-es por eso, que los aborrece como a mí... ¿no es cierto? –dije con pena.

-son otras razones... –entrecerrando los ojos con rabia.

-pero Sesshomaru-sama... si detesta a los humanos¿por qué me resucitó a mí si me odia?

-yo no he dicho que "te" odiaba...

-pero... ¿por qué me revivió?

-¿querías estar muerta?

-bueno... sí... no... –confusa- no sé... había visto a mis padres y quería estar con ellos... pero tampoco quería morir... no sin antes haberle... haberle dado las gracias...

-¿las gracias¿Por qué?

-es que... usted... es el primero que... que... que bueno... que se preocupó por mí...

-¿y por eso sonreíste? –dijo afirmando- eso fue lo que provocó que te resucitara...

-¿mi sonrisa?

-mi hermana apreciaba a los humanos... decía que existían algunas personas capaces de ablandar hasta el gran demonio con algo tan insignificante...

Yo me quedé de piedra ante su confesión. Entonces¿él se había ablandado con mi sonrisa? Me alegré toda y pensé que ya eran suficientes preguntas. Que no debía molestarlo más de lo que ya llevaba. De ahora en adelante sería una niña obediente y si tengo miedo, no me importa porque estando con él, sé que no me pasará nada.

Creo que será mejor dormir un rato, pues como dijo mañana empieza un largo camino. Y si vuelvo a tener pesadillas él estará ahí para despertarme y alejar esos malos sueños.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las flores de sakura danzaban alrededor del lugar. Aún con los ojos cerrados, podía percibirlas. Los abrí con una sonrisa viendo delante mía tres tumbas con tres ramos de flores silvestres que había depositado hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos.

-papá, mamá, oni-san... –murmuré sonriente- os hecho de menos pero... yo ya tengo por lo que vivir... así que tendréis que esperar unos cuantos años más... demasiados... –agregué divertida.

-a ver niña estúpida¿quieres apurar? –escuché en la lejanía la voz de Jaken-sama- ¡ay! Oye, no me ataques... –quejándose ahora con un tono asustado.

Me levanté no sin antes echar un último vistazo donde estaban las tumbas de mi familia.

-papá... mamá... oni-san... –volví a repetir- sé que estáis bien estéis donde estéis...

Alcé mi vista viendo como Jaken se acercaba todo atemorizado hacia mi dirección siendo perseguido por Ah-hun quién una de sus bocas estaba sin el bozal. Un relámpago cayó a pocos centímetros de Jaken-sama y corrió más que nunca colocándose detrás mía.

-haz que pare... –me pidió suplicante.

-eso te pasa por llamarme niña estúpida... sabes que Ah-hun es como el amo... además que ya no soy una niña... –decía mientras me acercaba a mi caballo youkai y comenzaba a acariciarle con ternura recibiendo un ronroneo típico de su parte.

-lo sé... lo sé... es que es la costumbre... todavía no logro a habituarme que has crecido... y lo más importante... –mirándome de arriba abajo- que seas una youkai... no comprendo porque pediste como deseo a aquella esfera de las cuatro almas que te transformara en una youkai...

-Jaken-sama si siguiera siendo una humana, sería un estorbo para Sesshomaru-sama... y no quería eso... además quiero pasar más tiempo a su lado...

-entiendo... bueno... ¿volvemos a casa?

-claro... –asintiendo sonriente y montando ágilmente sobre Ah-hun- "sí... muchos años en volver a vernos..."

---

Llegamos al palacio y yo sin perder un segundo y aún a mi edad que aparentaba entre la adolescencia y la adultez, me dirigía corriendo llena de alegría dejando a Jaken-sama el cuidado de Ah-hun donde percibí que había suspirado de resignación como acostumbrado a esas reacciones mías propias de la niña pequeña que era antaño.

Corriendo por los pasillos, sentí la mirada de aquellos sirvientes que hace años me habían mirado raro y ahora sonrientes.

Siguiendo mis sentidos llegué hasta cierto cuarto donde ahí observando el exterior, dándome la espalda se encontraba la silueta de Sesshomaru-sama. Sin darle la oportunidad de voltearse me abracé a su espalda cerrando los ojos felizmente.

-¿a qué se debe tu estado? –me preguntó sin darse la vuelta pero cogiendo mis manos entre la suya.

-¿en serio no lo sabe? –le pregunté yo divertida.

-creía que cuando ibas a visitar las tumbas de tus padres no era momento para estar contenta...

-lo cierto es que hoy fui a verles para darles una noticia... y que estoy segura que me dirían felicidades hija o enhorabuena hermanita... ¿usted no me dice nada, Sesshomaru-sama? –pregunté haciéndome la ofendida.

-no hagas tonterías... –fue su respuesta.

-¿solo eso? Sesshomaru-sama con eso parece indicar que soy una niña y recuerde que ya no lo soy...

-yo mejor que nadie lo sabe... –dándose la vuelta y arrimándome más a él donde cerré los ojos cobijándome en aquel lugar- ¿acaso no fui yo quién hizo que pasaras de la adolescencia a una mujer?

-pero Sesshomaru-sama eso fue en un arrebato de celos... –le dije con una sonrisa recordando aquel asunto que vistos ahora me producía risa ver como él, el famoso y gran Sesshomaru sentía celos de ver como unos youkais inferiores a él me habían pasado solamente el brazo.

Eso les había costado la pérdida de las extremidades superiores y un temor mayor hacia mi amo por aquella mirada fría y dura que les había lanzado en aquella ocasión.

-estás equivocada... yo nunca sentiría celos de nadie...

-entonces ¿no le importa que me vaya con otro? –siguiendo con mi juego.

-Rin deja de provocarme... sabes que nunca te permitiría que te fueras con otro, antes lo mato con mis propias manos...

-eso se le llama ser alguien celoso Sesshomaru-sama... mejor dicho, alguien posesivo y celoso... –agregando divertida.

Él se queda callado y yo le miro donde leo en su rostro que está enfadado y molesto por mi juego donde yo había ganado, pero no había otra forma para saber cuán importante era yo para él.

Sonriendo tiernamente me alzo para darle un cálido beso en los labios capaz de ablandar esa furia interna que ahora tenía.

-lo siento Sesshomaru-sama... no quería enfadarlo... pero es la única manera para saber si significaba algo para usted...

-no deberías de dudar cuando eres mi mujer... y ahora descansa... quiero que cuando mi hijo nazca sea fuerte y sano...

-no se preocupe por eso Sesshomaru-sama... –dije tiernamente posando su mano en mi vientre donde se reproducía mi hijo, nuestro hijo.

Mi vida se había iniciado con sufrimientos y con una muerte a mi temprana edad, pero él, mi ángel, mi youkai... me dio una segunda oportunidad de volver a vivir rodeada de felicidad a su lado, a la persona quién más quería en el mundo, él... Sesshomaru-sama.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Reconozco que el personaje de Rin parece hablado por una persona mayor, que por una niña de siete u ocho años, pero después de todo esto es un fic. Y bueno, lo siento mucho, pero no pude contenerme en que Sesshomaru terminara con Rin, a aquellos que piensen que eso fue sobrado, basta con no leer lo último y ya está.

Espero que os haya gustado este punto de vista de Rin donde puse todo mi esfuerzo y mi cariño en él.

Y para terminar, quiero pedir unas disculpas por no leer los fics que tengo pendientes, pero si pasáis por mi profile y veis la cantidad de fics que he actualizado, comprenderéis que no he tenido tiempo... y ahora que me voy de viaje, disfrutando de unas vacaciones bien merecidas mucho menos... solo pido un poco de paciencia y prometo seguir con vuestros maravillosos trabajos.

'Atori'


End file.
